1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal liner for the internal lining of the cylindrical cavity of a reinforced concrete pressure vessel cavity for a nuclear reactor installation. Gas cooled, high temperature nuclear reactors are exemplary of this type of lining and cylindrical cavity area. The liner is anchored to the wall of the vessel by means of stud shear connectors and with cooling tubes welded to it on the concrete side. A plurality of passages are provided through the liner and the wall of the vessel. The passages are lined with a steel tube.
2. Background of the Art
It is known in the prior art to anchor in a reinforced concrete pressure vessel intended to house a nuclear reactor, lined with a metal liner, means of suitable fasteners, such as stud shear connectors, ribs or claws in the concrete. This prevents the bulging of the liner in case of a pressure drop inside the vessel. Reinforced concrete pressure vessels are described, for example, in West German Published Application No. 2227394 and West German Offenlegungsshrift Nos. 2921707 and 3009826. To avoid excessive thermal loads on the concrete, the known vessels are equipped with a thermal protection system, consisting of a plurality of cooling tubes welded to the liner on the side of the concrete.
Both the walls of the reinforced concrete pressure vessel and the liner must be provided with a series of passages to make the installation and removal of reactor components, the insertion of shutdown and control rods, the introduction of measuring instruments and the in- and outflow of the primary or the secondary medium possible. The passages are conventionally equipped with a steel lining as shown in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3009826.
Reinforced concrete pressure vessels have further been proposed, wherein the liner is not anchored in the vessel. To prevent the bulging of the liner in case of a pressure drop inside the vessel or stressing by varying temperatures, special measures must be taken in the case of such pressure vessels. These may consist of the arrangement of a plurality of steel scaffoldings having the necessary rigidity on the inner side of the liner, as described in West German Pat. No. 2717705.